


We're all the same behind Computer Screens

by gracestealingcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/pseuds/gracestealingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is a socially anxious young man with a secret his brother doesn't know about. Sam has a thing for online role playing. So when Dean notices that his brother suddenly has two very attractive men in his life Dean starts to prod, will Dean find out about Sam's online secrets? Will relationships form? Or will Dean come along and take all the men away from Sam.</p>
<p>Warning: Explicit for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well hello there

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to thank Aria_Lerendeair for inspiring / motivating me to write this and also lending me some prompts to get me to think! Let's see if I can finish this one shall we!

Sam took in a breath as he looked around the empty library, sitting himself in the corner of one of the reading nooks with his laptop he pressed his back to the comfy couch and made sure that no one would be able to get behind him and read what he was typing. For the past two weeks Sam had taken up role playing to help him with his anxiety around people and for the most part it was working. His dad and his brother got off his case more about going out when he found himself going to the library more and more lately for the free wifi. Looking around he took in a breath as he sighed himself into Langry.com a thread website that he sort of fell in love with for two reasons savouryandsweet and candyisapieceofheaven two users on the website that were now his favourite role play partners.

Each one came with their own faults and things that he loved about them. Both of them were nice to him for the most part of he had so much fun when he was talking to them. He noticed as he was signing in that he had a few messages and that made his heart flutter a little. Looking around the library he clicked on the first message and his heart danced as his eyes skipped across the screen reading the post that was sent to him.

With savouryangsweet he role played naughty fantasy things, angels and humans, werewolves, vampires and stuff like that. It was honestly his guilty pleasure - fantasy, so whenever the person would post he’d always respond to him first. With candyisapieceofheaven it was pure unadulterated filth. It might as well have been...oh what was it that they called in when they were kids? Oh yeah right, it might as well have been just cybering. But it didn’t make Sam feel dirty in fact he liked it because sometimes he got ideas for the person to use on real life people...or at least he would if he’d get over his anxiety of meeting people.

“Hey Sammy” Sam jumped almost closing his laptop when he head his older brother’s voice and looked around. “Dean what are you doing here?” The man wore a large plaid shirt and a black undershirt, wearing their dad’s over sized leather coat over top of that, you know his normal carshop wear. The man shrugged looking around the library. “I was kinda thinking that I was gonna check on you...see if you found a secret ugly girl you didn’t want us to know about “

“Dean” Sam’s jaw set in a hard line and he looked up at his older brother who raised his arms comically. “Hey hey, no harm no foul kiddo I just wanted to see what you were doing...so your avoiding dad by staking out the library eh? Yeah I guess that’ll work for about another week or so. You know Sam-”

“Dean...I’m kinda busy I’ll see you at home okay.” He gave his brother a ‘go away’ kind of look and Dean snorted “Suit yourself Sam.” the man turned and walked away without giving the man any more grief. Sam opened his laptop and was about to click on the message candy sent him when he noticed an OOC message from candy. Clicking on it his heart stopped in his chest.

 _Hey, do you have any messengers? I’d love to get to know you outside of the rp._ The words danced across Sam’s screen and he looked around before he swallowed thickly. he had made himself a promise that he wasn’t going to get to know any of these people he met online. But what was the problem really? Was it really going to hurt him? Taking in a breath Sam hit the reply button and typed in his email and clicked the sent button and held his breath. Sam did it, he actually sent his real email to a complete stranger. Sam had seen all the news reports on people getting into these twisted relationships that started online but it’s not like he was going to meet any of these people in real life...right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had left the library early that day after a few quick replies, with Dean now knowing his little secret he was going to have to find another way to get out of the house and reply to his friends and keep his father off his back. Walking down the street he stood at a bus stop and sighed leaning against the dirty glass panel of the bus shelter. He had to think of a way to get out of this, he had to think of somewhere else he could go for free wifi that wasn’t going to charge him to buy over priced coffee. 

“You look deep in thought” a voice pulled him out of his daydream and he looked over to see a man a little shorter than him standing beside him. Messed up black hair and bright blue eyes looked at him behind a pair of thin framed glasses. He adjusted the computer bag over his shoulder “Do you know when the next bus is coming? I just moved here.”

Sam blinked “Okay yea should be here in about twenty minutes we just missed the last one...I mean I didn’t miss the last one I’m not in a hurry but if you are you just missed the last one sorry.” He nodded and the man sighed “Shit, I’m not in a hurry I...just wanted to get to this web cafe before it closed…”

“Don’t have wifi at home?”

The man snorted “Nah, my dad’s a bit of a tight ass like that he’s trying to shop around for the best deal. He’s insane he should just let me do it all at least I’ll get the most bang for our buck. I’m Castiel by the way.” He smirked and held out his hand. That’s when reality hit Sam, he was having an actual conversation with an actual person and not having a total mental collapse. He blinked and looked around before he looked back at him. “Yeah I’m Sam….and where abouts do you live, I might be able to point you in the direction of a web cafe that might be open later.”

Castiel smirked “Oh that’d be insane! Okay um one second” Castiel pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and bit the inside of his lip . “Uh I think I live at 225 Singer Lane….yeah that looks about right.”

Sam burst out laughing. “Oh that’s funny, I live at 223 yeah you must be the new neighbors that moved in three days ago. Yeah no why don’t you just come to my place I’ll let you leech off the wifi if you’d like. Do you game a lot? I could just give you our password until you get your own.” 

Castiel shook his head. “Nah I don’t do much gaming I mostly write. I wanna be an author some day.”

Sam smirked “I write but I just do it for fun ya know? But yeah no I’ll totally set you up with our wifi for now.” 

Castiel smiled “Thanks Sam, who knew that all you had to do is open your mouth and you’d get free internet.” His face went red after he spoke and he shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that I..sorry” He shut his mouth and the rest of the wait for the bus was an awkward silence. Sam didn’t really think the comment was that bad but if Castiel was embarrassed he wasn’t going to push the subject. When the bus came he smiled at the man and nodded towards the bus coming their way. “This one is us.” Castiel smiled and fell in behind him. But when the bus door opened he saw the man patting himself down frantically behind him and he dropped a few dollars into the mmoney slot. “Me and him okay” He nodded behind him to Castiel and the man’s eyes went wide. “Oh hey no you don’t have to.” Castiel protested but they were already on the bus and he followed the tall man to the back and sat down beside him. “You didn’t have to do that.” He looked out the window of the moving bus.

Sam shrugged “You’re new in the city and you’re the first person I’ve been able to speak to without having some sort of panic attack so I think I’m gonna be nice.” Castiel smiled and looked over at the man. “Thanks...so social anxiety or?” “All of the above” Sam looked over at him and nodded “Yeah normally if I don’t have my headphones in ignoring the world I just you know...shut down. I get hot and I sweat like a pig, my chest gets tight and I have flat out panic attacks and it’s painful. I’ve been seeing specialists but you know...most of my social interaction is online.”

Sam shot the man a side glance and looked up and quickly grabbed the yellow cord above their heads. “This is our stop shit we almost missed it.” Castiel went to stand up when the man said that and when the bus quickly slowed down he fell backwards into Sam’s lap.

“Hey man! You okay I got you” He laughed and pushed him back to his feet. “There ya go, your alright.” he stood up behind the man and they got off the bus together. “I’m just...making the best first impression aren’t I.” Castiel laughed shortly. “I’m almost a walking manga character”. Sam smirked “At least your not all mary sue and you know blood coming out of your nose at the mere mention of sex.”

Castiel laughed “Oh god don’t you just hate those! Wait...you role play?” He looked around as if it were some big secret. “We should role play together sometime...I mean if your okay role playing with another dude.” he shrugged. “Where do you role play?”

Sam shrugged “Langry mostly why ..” But Sam didn’t have to finish his sentence to know that the man was already on the site. “What’s your username maybe we’ve crossed paths before.” Castiel smirked “I don’t know maybe, I’m savouryandsweet one word. “ Cas smiled and blinked when he saw Sam’s face pale a little “You okay there Sam you look like your gonna be sick.”

Sam shook his head “No no...I’m fine uh, here’s my wifi password I’ll boost the signal so you can get it. I should get going.” He nodded and grabbed the man’s hand pulling out a pen to write rycbarm on his hand. “It stands for Run You Clever Boy and Remember me.” he smiled and then quickly let go of his hand and turned around that familiar tightness creeping up into his chest he walked to his house through the door quickly closing it behind him breathing deeply. 

“Hey Sam your home early-” Sam’s father John walked around the corner and blinked. “Shit Sam.” When he saw his son breathing deeply he ran to his son and took his computer bag and put it down on the ground and lead him to the kitchen and sat him down grabbing him a glass of water and a paper bag. “Hey, shit Sam I’m sorry I’ve been pushing you a lot lately ….hey breathe” John slipped the bag into his son’s hands and gently pulled his head down between his legs to help him breath. “I’ll get your pills Sammy, I’m sorry kid, I’m sorry. You’ve done good for the week how about you don’t have to go out for the rest of it if you can’t do it.”

Sam took in a breath and took a sip of his water and shook his head. “No I...I actually talked to a guy dad.” He wheezed as he started to breath into his paper bag and smirked a little. “It was fun it was nice being able to talk to someone without getting...like this.” He took the pills his father handed him and swallowed them and took another sip of his water. “Where’s Dean..”

John moaned. “Oh yeah..that’s where I was heading...your brother got another speeding ticket and they impounded the Impala I gotta go get him...you stay here until you feel better you hear me?”

Sam smiled “Promise dad!” 

As soon as John left Sam sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool table and sighed. That was going so well and then it just went south….but more importantly he just met one of his regular cosplay friends and he didn’t have the guts to tell him who he was. Standing up Sam looked over at his laptop and swallowed thickly every role play that they had done together flowing through his mind making him feel a little ….excited. “Keep it together Sam.” he muttered to himself and walked over and picked up his laptop and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Turning on the computer he saw the website flash to life as he didn’t turn on his computer to begin with. There was another message on his account already and when he clicked it his heart stopped beating when he saw it was from Castiel. Oh god now he had a face and a name to go with the person and….all of a sudden everything written meant so much much. Sam laid down on his stomach as he opened the message and started to read it.

_[[I hope your not mad at me the move was harder on me than I thought it was but I met this really adorable guy today! Anyway here’s your post sorry it’s a little graphic let me know if it’s out of your comfort zone]]_

Allistar walked up to Zeke and pulled his shirt brown hair back revealing the angels soft neck to him. “You know what I like the most about torturing you angels. You have no real control over your vessels at a point and I get to know which of your vessels were really worth of being an angelic vessel.” As Allistar licked Zeke’s neck he noticed the man getting hard under his torn black shorts.

“Now see Zeke, do you really think Josh was worthy of being your vessel?”

Letting go of the man he walked over to his table and looked back over at the tall man standing there chained to the wall. “It’d be so much easier if you’d just tel me where the prophet was instead of all this. Is Jack really worth your life?”

[[It’s short...sorry I”m just so damn distracted! Damn this cute kid! How are you doing anyway?]]

Sam stood up instantly and started to walk around his room with this new information. If Castiel knew that he just confessed to him how he felt he probably would feel so stupid but the truth was..the man was adorable. But did Sam like men? Sam never gave men or women much thought, he’d role play with both and he did write all sorts of pairings. Looking back down at his laptop he thought about telling Castiel that it was him all along and that’s why he got pale. But now that he knew that the man liked him…..he didn’t want to lose his role play partner. 

Typing out a quick reply to the man he had another issue to deal with as a faint pop came from his speakers and he saw a new person trying to add him to skype.

“Who is Gabriel Shurely?” he muttered to himself and accepted the add.

_Hey it’s candy! Took you long enough to come online you okay?_

Sam blinked “Oh right...I forgot….he can’t hear you Sam it doesn’t work like that.” He muttered to himself and looked down at the keyboard.

_Sorry got caught up in stuff in real life for once. What’s going on is it my post?_

Sam took in a breath and let it out running his hands through his hair he decided a shower would help and he closed his laptop and walked out of the room.


	2. And then there was two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when suddenly Sam has too much on his plate to handle. Then Gabriel gives him an offer he's having trouble refusing.

When Sam woke up the next day he couldn’t get his mind off of Castiel, and his little confession to him. He thought about going over to the guys house and confessing that he was the man that had been role playing with him for the past few weeks but was worried that it’d be awkward and it made his anxiety flare.

“Sammy” Sam jumped when he heard his brother’s voice on the other side of the door. “What?” Sam moaned rolling out of bed.

“Dad won’t let me drive so you’ve gotta drive me to the mall come on buddy wash your balls lets get going! There are girls at the mall and they all love to see me buy new jeans.”

“Disgusting” Sam muttered and sighed “Fine I’ll...be down in a few minutes...god.” He ran his hands through his hair and stood up hearing his brother walking around he turned and saw Castiel staring at him through his window and jumped.

“What the hell…” He saw Castiel making the motion for him to open his window and he opened it. “Hi…”

“Hey how awkward is this...we really are neighbors huh...we should make some sort of sign for when we have girls over.” The man smiled as he grabbed his glasses and pulled them onto his face and laughed. “Maybe a sock pressed up against the window?”

“Nah you don’t have to worry about that with me I don’t really bring girls home..”

“Oh really….” Cas’s smile softened and he leaned against the window frame and looked at the man. “What are you doing there today? Wanna go to the mall or something? I need some new anti-mallware software for my computer.” 

Sam laughed “Don’t bother buying it I’ll...show you some free stuff you can download that’s free, but my brother is going to the mall so if you wanted to go we ...can still go. My dad’s giving me the car so.”

Castiel smirked. “Sure why not...when you going?”

“He’s freaking out so soon…”

“Okay..” Castiel looked the man over “I’ll meet you downstairs” The man closed his window and walked away and Sam did the same a small smile creeping on his face. He turned to his door and opened it while he grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple dog and moon t-shirt and pulled it on. “Hey Dean do you mind if the neighbor comes with us?” 

Dean popped his head out of the bathroom and looked over at his brother with his tooth brush in his mouth. “Yeah I don’t give a fuck as long as he doesn’t bug me….wait is he cute? I could use a cute wing man.” Sam moaned and walked past him and down the stairs. “Your not using my new friend as your new wing man Dean. You know maybe if your were nicer to some of your friends they’d be your wing man.” Sam walked downstairs and grabbed the car keys and saw Castiel hanging outside and opened the door. “You might as well come inside my brother has a ten minute routine and he isn’t gonna go faster for anyone.” Castiel smirked “One of those eh? I dated one once...high maintenance turns me off….” Sam blinked “Men or women?” Castiel gave Sam a side look and looked around before he smiled. “Both” He whispered and Sam could feel his face grow red.

“You want a drink?” Sam turned to go into the kitchen and heard his brother running down the stairs. “No times for drinks Sammy let’s go go go!” He stumbled a little when he saw Castiel. “Your my brother’s new friend? The new neighbor? Wow...well I’m Dean” he smirked and Cas laughed “Yeah I ...uh heard about your ten minute routine...must be fun.” Dean smirked “If you wanna look like this it is...come on you guys let’s go.” Dean ran out the door and Sam followed behind him.

OF course when Dean meant for Sam to drive, he meant for Sam to be the passenger and Dean would drive and poor Castiel would be shoved into the back of the impala and Dean would crank his nasty ass old rock the entire way there singing loudly as he danced in his seat “Come on Dean could you...please” He tried to reason with his brother and the man just turned the music up.

“I’m wanted! Dead or alive!”

\-----------------------------------------

Once they were at the mall Sam slipped out of the passenger seat and looked up at the mall before looking over at Castiel and felt his phone vibrate. Pulling it out he saw a barriage of messages from Gabriel.

_Sam?_

Hey sam are you okay?

Are you cool with this I can delete your email if you’d like?

Sam?

Sam froze how did ...right Sam’s skype username was his actual name because he normally only used Skype to talk to his brother, his dad and occasionally Bobby and their cousin Jo. Looking over at Castiel he cleared his throat and quickly sent a message.

_Hey sorry I fell asleep last night! No it’s totally cool I”m okay with this, look I’m heading to the mall today so I’ll post later! Sorry! It’s kinda weird actually being social._

Locking his cell he looked over at Castiel and saw Dean cornering the man against the Impala and sighed….grand, Dean was one of those men who, if he wanted a man he’d go for a man, if he wanted a woman he’d go for a woman. Their dad didn’t care because...well his dad was rarely around he was always out working. Plus Dean would normally bring home boys when their dad was gone for the weekend….needless to say it wasn’t surprising Dean was hitting on Castiel right now. Their dad was aiming to go to a convention this weekend.

“Dean….I think the man needs to breath.” Sam spoke up and Dean looked over at Sam and smirked before he walked past the both of them towards the mall he threw the keys at Sam.

“Sorry about my brother he can be a -”

“A handfull? I can see that” Castiel smirked watching the man walk away and Sam sighed, of course Castiel would be interested in Dean...what was he expecting? “Come on...I’ll show you where the radio shack is.” he muttered. Walking into the mall Sam looked down at Castiel who looked deep in though. “Deep in thought?” He smirked and winked at the smaller man and Castiel laughed. “Actually I’m trying to figure out the odds…” Sam looked around confused. “Odds?”

“Yeah what are the odds your brother will snap his shit if I ask you out for dinner?” he smiled looking over at the man and Sam froze. “Wait but he was just -”

“Yeah...if I wanted to be played I would have went with it too but...I really don’t want to start off my reputation here like that. So what do you think? Dinner?” Castiel smiled and Sam noded “Yeah sure I mean….my dad is going out so I won’t have much money but” Cas laughed “I’ll pay...now...radio shack which way?”

Sam smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded down the hall and smiled “This way shorty” He walked down the hall and Cas laughed “Yeah I was gonna ask how tall are you?” Sam shrugged “I lost track...6’4 maybe? Why what are you? Six feet?” Cas smiled “Something like that...guess it’d be hard to find a guy your height eh?”

Sam took in a breath. “To be honest, your going to be the first guy I go out with for dinner….I mean normally guys...that’s part of the reason why I started to get really anxious. Before we moved here it wasn’t exactly...accepted.” Sam looked over at the man. “That doesn’t change things does it?” Cas smiled “Oh it changes everything, I’m your first I better make this good.” he winked and Sam laughed. “Don’t go all out now I just meant your the...nevermind”

“Oh we’ve got a man who knows his place in bed...I like.” 

Sam could hear their roleplays in their head and he could remember every scenario that they role played and it made him blush. “So um….what kind of stuff do you role play?” He looked over as he walked into the radio shack and headed towards the software section. Castiel looked over at him. “Stuff you probably would never think of.” Sam smiled “Try me…” 

Castiel smirked and looked around. “Okay….well I’m really into fantasy mostly...but how about we choose a decent malware program hm?” Castiel nodded towards the software boxes and Sam smirked “Okay okay...um well like I said I can show you free ones but if your going to buy one try this one.” He grabbed a box and handed it to the man. “Have a lot of problems with malware?” Castiel laughed “sometimes…..but it’s also a great ice breaker.” Sam froze and shook his head “Your a dick.” He laughed and put the maleware software down and walked out of the radio shack. “Hey come on “ Castiel laughed and ran after him. “Would you have let me come to the mall for no reason?” Sam looked over at him. “Yea kay I got you there…” Sam took in a breath as he looked around. “Where should we go?”

Cas shrugged “I’ve never been here before so why don’t you show me around?” Sam smiled “Alright sure…”

Now somewhere between the cookie stand and running into Dean at the Jean Machine Sam could swear he was being followed by someone. He turned around in time to see a man staring at him. He looked over at Castiel. “Friend of yours?” the man smiled “I was going to ask you the same thing…” Sam turned to go see what the guys problem was when he turned around and the man was standing right there. “Your Sam aren’t you….” The man blinked. “I’m sorry have we met?” The man in front of him had brushed back sandy brown hair and a pair of hazel eyes Sam could swim in. If he wasn’t with Castiel he’d probably be interested too, not that he was with Castiel but he wasn’t Dean he wasn’t going to oogle some other guy in front of the man. But unlike Cas this man was shorter, way shorter. “Uh yeah a few times ...I’m Candy we ...you gave me your skype remember.”

Sam’s face went pale and he started to wheeze and quickly pushed away from Castiel and Gabriel b-lining it for the closest bathroom to breath and take his medication.

Gabriel blinked. “Did I ….say something wrong?” Cas shook his head “No he has social anxiety…”

Gabe sigghed “We’ve been role playing for weeks you’d think he’d be comfortable with me...I’m Gabe by the way..” Cas nodded “I’m Cas...so wait you role play on Langry, what’s your user name?” Gabe smirked and Cas eyed him “savouryandsweet….you?” Gabe eyed him “candyisapieceofheaven. Hey have you figured out why he calls himself Liquidanxiety yet?” Gabe blinked when he noticed Castiel’s face going a bit pale. “Did I ...say something?” Castiel shook his head “No...I’m going to go check on Sam. “ 

Castiel felt annoyed if the man knew how he felt about him then why did he let him go through the motions? Why didn’t Sam just confess? Castiel walked into the bathroom and jumped up sitting on the sink. “How ya feeling in there liquid?” he could hear Sam wheeze and sighed. “Look I’m not pissed but you could hve told me last night before I poured my heart out that it was you…” he looked around and saw Sam pull open the stall door and blinked. “Your not mad?”

Cas shook his head “Nah...but dinner are we still on? I think that Gabe guy wants some of your attention so I’m gonna wander..” Sam shook his head “I don’t want to…”

“You’ve gotta get over this anxiety...go...I’ll be back to save you soon.” Cas smiled and walked out of the bathroom leaving Sam behind he sighed. “Cas don’t...leave me” he muttered and walked out of the bathroom to see Gabe leaning against the wall. “You know when you told me about you ...you didn’t say you were so tall...shit kid what do you eat?” Sam eyed the man and shook his head. “What? No I’m just tall…” He looked him over “So how did you find me?”

Gabe blinked “What you think I’m some stalker? You really don’t leave your house do you...I’ve lived here my entire life I’ve seen you around before I just...haven’t bothered to say hi.” he shrugged. “When I saw your skype picture it was a little easier to notice you.” Gabe slipped his hands into his pockets. “So was that your boyfriend?” Sam looked around for Cas and shook his head “No...he’s just a friend he moved into town just a little while ago. I was showing him around.” 

Gabe nodded “Okay...so ….lunch?” Sam blinked “Oh I should…..I should find my brother.”

Gabe laughed “I’m not going to bite that’s only role plays okay?” 

Sam looked around. “Look um...not a lot of people I know I role play online okay so...if my brother comes around…”

“What are you some sort of closet role player? Okay okay I”ll keep your secret Samsquanch..” He smirked and nodded towards the food court “Come on I’ll pay ...it’ll make up for scaring off your friend.” He put his hands into his pockets “So...are you gonna post after this?” he looked over and saw Sam give him a sort of ‘bitch’ face and laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes...Do you want A&W or Wendy’s? He looked back at Sam and the man blinked. “How about something a little less toxic?” Gabe smirked “Chinese it is…” He walked towards the food booth and Sam sighed walked behind him. 

“Remind me again how we became friends in the first place? You sure are short and bossy..” Gabe looked back up at the man. “Yeah and you happen to like that so….I thought we promised that if we ever got to know each other outside of the site we wouldn’t judge? I’m not exactly pointing out the whole anxiety thing.” Sam looked over at him. “I told you I had anxiety…” Gabe laughed “Yeah and your beautiful how does that make sense?” Sam blinked “You think I’m beautiful?” Gabe blinked “Yeah I’m starting to wish some of those things we wrote about were real….” 

Sam’s face went bright red and the man handed him a plate of food and he blinked. “Uh..thanks” Gabe looked back and grabbed another plate and handed the man some money before he lead Sam over to a table. “SO...where abouts do you live?” He looked up and saw that familiar bitch face and laughed. “You make that face a lot don’t you...okay...no location information fair...are you single?”

“Currently yeah..” Sam looked over at Gabe and the man nodded ‘Uh huh and what are you interested in..” Sam shrugged kinda feeling like he was in an interview like there was a wrong answer.” I haven’t figured that out yet…” Gabe nodded “Uh huh...okay…” he looked around before he started on his plate and smiled “You know if you told me where you lived I’d be able to help you figure that out...might even be able to teach you a few moves to impress Castiel with.” Sam’s face went red again. “Come on kiddo I’m not exactly captain monogamy here...I mean we really don’t have much freedom there so..” he shrugged “I get what I can and I love helping out friends so the offer is there. I mean I did make you a pretty decent...author” Gabriel chose his words as he blinked.

“Tall dark and didn’t I see him in the bath house the other day?” Gabriel sat up and Sam looked back at Dean who was walking towards them. “Oh great, cuz my day was going great so far.”

“Hey Sam...the malls a dud today..hey are you eating chinese.” Dean grabbed his fork and took a mouthful of his food and looked over at the new guy in front of him. “Hey...who’re you?” Gabriel smirked. “Gabe, who are you?” Dean blinked and stood up, he didn’t like this one. “Sammy’s older brother Dean….and I’m trained to kick the asses of douche bags...is he bugging you Sam?” Sam shook his head staring down at his plate.

“Okay...well finish up I wanna get out of here….” he looked around before he looked back at Gabriel and walked away.

“Sorry my brother is an ass.” Sam muttered and looked over at Gabe. “If Cas...likes me you’d really help me?” Gabe snorted “yeah kiddo...I give you my angelic word.” Sam laughed “This is real life Gabe your not really an Angel.” Gabe smirked “Just wait till you get me for a night.” Sam’s face went red and he looked up red eyed and Gabriel started to laugh.

“Oh we are going to have fun aren’t we!”


	3. He's watching me, he's asking me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds himself falling deeper with Castiel and Gabriel. Role play and real life start to bleed together.

Sam considered his time at the mall a little too much adventure that he was ready for in a day so the man locked himself away in his room as soon as they got home telling Dean that he’d have dinner later. He didn’t tell the man yet that he had a dinner date...mostly because he wasn’t sure. He went online and started to look for messages from Cas. He saw the man was online but he didn’t respond to anything he had sent him. 

“Great...he’s probably mad at me..” Sam muttered and put his face in his hands and saw a little message pop in the corner from Gabriel and he blinked. Maybe Gabe would be able to help him...what if Castiel did ask him out and overlooked the whole lie? Sam didn’t know how to please anyone...well no he knew how he just didn’t have much real life experience with men. Shifting he looked over at his window and stood up an walked over leaning against the window he stared at Castiel who was sitting in front of his laptop with a determined face on. Maybe the man was writing a long post for Sam...maybe he was writing a break up letter….not that they were going out...right? Looking away from the window he crawled into his bed and realized that if he lay at a certain angle he could see the man sitting at his desk. Laying there he stared at the man and sighed, had it blown it with this guy because of Gabriel. But then….he did choose Gabriel over Castiel when it came to who he was even thinking about talking to outside the site...he was so wrong.

Letting his eyes shut he took in a breath and let his hand roam over his stomach and he thought of the day he had with Castiel and he blinked his eyes opening quickly as he realized he was getting hard thinking about the man. Sitting up a bit he saw the man and licked his lower lip as his hand disappeared underneath his blanket. Looking away from Castiel suddenly ashamed his fingers traced over his own bulge in his boxers and when he looked back at Castiel he saw the man leaning back in his chair staring at his computer and with a quick flip of his fingers and wrist he pulled his erection out of his boxers and started to slowly stroke himself. Cas really was beautiful to look at and it was a little too easy to fantasize about the man. They had role played so many dirty fantasy things that he could only imagine how much real life experience he had with blow jobs. His tongue traced over his bottom lip again and he leaned over and opened his bed side table and pulled out a small tube of lube. Squirting some into his hand he rolled over and closed his eyes and started to stroke again, thinking about Castiel on his knees between his legs. 

Arching his back a little Sam let out a soft moan his fingers trailing over his balls slowly as one finger slipped inside of him and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet as he rocked his hips against his own hand. Then Sam opened his eyes to catch a quick peek at the man in the room but when he opened his eyes he froze. There was Castiel, standing against his window frame staring at him his eyes half ladden his one hand traced along his waist band. He looked around unsure what to do and almost could feel a panic attack coming when suddenly his cellphone buzzed.Looking down at it he saw words.

_Don’t stop Sammy….come on just like we did before…_

Sam blushed, he knew exactly what Cas was talking about and he looked over to see Castiel had turned off his light but he could still see his outline in the light of his computer screen. Closing his eyes he swallowed his nerves and started to rock his hips against his hand his erection standing to life and that’s when his phone buzzed again, but this time it was Castiel calling him he answered it and went to stop but that’s when he heard a voice.

“Just lay the phone beside your mouth….I want to hear you” Castiel whispered and Sam’s face went red as he put the phone down beside his pillow and started again. He added a second finger and hissed his other hand slowly reaching down and grasping himself he started to stroke in time with his hips. He shook his head. 

“I can’t do it like I did I’m not that good” His voice shook as a third finger traced around the edge of his hole.

“Don’t make me beg Sammy….” 

God when he said his name he felt a rush through him and his hips bucked a little. He let out a moan as his hand started to go faster and he heard a soft giggle from the other end of the line. “You love when I say your name don’t you...Sammy” Castiel’s voice was gruff , Sam could hear the man stroke himself and he couldn’t help himself. His hips bucked again and he let out a moan pushing his third finger in he spread himself a little and his thighs started to shake. He shook his head. “No Cas stop...please I’m gonna cum.” he hissed through his teeth and he could hear Cas moan and it didn’t help. He stopped stroking himself and just rocked against his fingers his hand grabbing the head board behind his head. 

“Shit” he moaned as he felt his own hot seed come in spurts over his stomach. He could hear a low grunt from the other end of the line and he could hear the man’s cellphone drop as he reached for his towel. 

“God That was good Sam...we should do this more often...I’ll see you tomorrow right?”

Sam grabbed his phone and blinked “Yeah...yeah sure I’ll text you when I wake up” He smiled and hung up the phone. He looked around and grabbed his towel and froze...did he really just have phone sex with Castiel….so much for their online relationship only. But what did this mean? Because they both had these kinds of relationships with many partners online….did this mean anything to Cas? Did it mean anything to Sam?

These thoughts plagued the man into the early hours and then he fell asleep, given up on the idea altogether that it wasn’t just another form of roleplay to them.

When Sam woke up he could hear his cellphone go off beside his face and he blinked. Was Castiel awake already? He unlocked his screen to see his skype messenger going off. Clicking it he saw a message from Gabriel.

_I was thinking of seeing a movie tonight, you should come with me._ Sam blinked, he did say he’d see Castiel today...and he didn’t want to upset the man again. Locking his screen he ignored the message and rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. IT was easy when the men were just his role play partners, he could please both of them in the span of 20 minutes a half hour maybe. But dividing himself up between two people who may or may not be interested in him was hard. Why would Dean ever make this kind of life style choice? Oh right...it was Dean..

Rolling out of bed Sam got dressed in his usual black shirt blue plaid shirt and jeans. Walking downstairs he saw his brother with a big cup of coffee staring at his cellphone. “Have fun last night.”

“Don’t you wish I’d tell you every dirty detail” Dean muttered and sipped his coffee and the younger man shook his head “Not really” He laughed nervously and sat down across from Dean. “How do you do it? How do you hang out with so many people…” Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow. “And by hang out do you mean fuck or actually hang out..”

“Hang out I think…” Dean rolled his eyes “I base it on a first come first serve basis...plans are for suckers.”

Sam nodded “Okay….yeah okay” He nodded and stood up and texted Cas and let him know he was awake and then made himself breakfast.

\------------------------------------

Sam sat across Castiel in a diner of Cas’s chosing and he shifted “Hey Cas did you want to do anything tonight?” Castiel looked up from his menu and blinked “Uh...I have plans with some people online so I...kinda can’t.” He looked back down at the menu and Sam nodded. “Okay yeah sure…” He pulled out his cellphone his thumbs tracing over the silver button at the botto and he clicked it quickly his screen coming to life. Looking up at Cas he pulled up his conversation with Gabe and took in a breath and let it out.

_I’m down for a movie tonight I don’t have plans, what were you thinking?_ It didn’t take long for Gabriel to respond.

_How about the late show of Hundred Foot Journey?_ Sam blinked, why would they want to watch that movie it wasn’t about anything appealing. But he agreed, he might as well do something with his night he was on a roll being social and going out. Putting down his cellphone he grabbed the menu and looked over at Castiel. “So what were you thinking?” Dean was right this wasn’t so hard. Cas didn’t wanna do anything that was fine Gabriel did. So in Sam’s mind this all made sense. He could be friends with both of the guys and it wouldn’t be a problem unless someone wanted a serious relationship. What were the odds of that happening.

Lunch with Cas was fine, they ate, they went to the mall, Castiel bought some clothes in fact it was really boring and Sam found himself wishing he was on his laptop at the library by the time he left the man to go home. He hoped that this movie with Gabriel would turn out better, walking into the house he heard Dean shouting before he heard a loud crash and Sam ran into the kitchen to see a bowl broken in the middle of the floor. “Sorry Sammy...you okay?” He muttered as he got down on his hands and knees and started to pick up the peices. “What’s wrong Dean?” Sam crouched down to help. He looked up and saw his brother shaking his head. “I don’t know when Dad’s gonna be home and we’re running out of food...I hate when he does this” He muttered.

Sam bit into his lower lip “Hey I have some savings we’ll be fine if he doesn’t come home we’ll go grocery shopping.”

“That’s your college money Sam...stop” He smirked. “So how was your day…”

“Boring...I’m gonna go out with Gabe tonight..” he could hear his brother frown. “You don’t like him do you..” Sam threw out the glass shards and looked back and smirked when he saw his brother shake his head. “Why?”

“He seems like a dick that’s all..” He smiled “Make him pay little bro, your better than paying for yourself.” He ruffled the man’s hair with his free hand and threw out the glass. “Now go on go get ready for your next date. I’m so proud my little brother is turning into a real whore.” Dean smirked comically.


	4. Lips, so many lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel takes Sam to the movies for a little alone time, back at the house Castiel shows up and gets a little more than he was looking for.

Sam looked up at the large screen and shook his head, well Dean would be proud of one thing, he made Gabriel pay for everything but he still didn’t even know why they were watching this movie. The entire theater was empty except them...how good could this movie be where no one wanted to watch it. He saw the man also checking his watch frequently and was about to ask what was going on when the man looked down at his wrist and smirked before he pulled Sam into a kiss.

Sam’s arms flailed a little and he pulled back. “What is wrong with you” He whispered out of habbit.

“Sam...we’re the only ones here you think that’s a coincidence? I chose this movie because I knew it’d be empty..I wanted some alone time with you.” Sam blinked “Wait you chose this movie so we could make out during it?” Sam laughed as Gabe frowned and nodded “What’s the problem?” Sam laughed, why was he surprised? After last nights little private show why wouldn’t he think that Gabriel wouldn’t want a piece of him too it was like they were talking behind his back trying to see how far they could get. While he was sure this wasn’t the case he just thought it was a little ….weird.

“Why are we watching this?” He shook his head and sighed leaning back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabriel looking annoyed and he opened his mouth and Gabriel quickly looked at him. ‘Do you want to leave?” Sam blinked and opened his mouth and shook his head. “No….” he muttered. Looking back up at the screen he started to enjoy the movie when a pair of hands grabbed his face and Sam gasped as Gabriel’s tongue slid into his mouth. But there was something horrifically seductive about the way Gabriel kissed so instead of protesting ...Sam sighed and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

But all it took was Sam’s sigh and that was enough for Gabriel. Moving the arm rest between them he climbed into the taller man’s lap and started to unbutton his shirt a little. Breaking the kiss he started at the man’s neck. “You know I’ve thought about this for a while.” he whispered and slid slowly down the man’s body thankful of the large space between seats.

“Gabriel stop we’re going to get caught.” He gasped as the man kissed down his stomach and smirked looking up at him. “No...we’re not...because I know when they stop doing theater checks.” He smirked and undid the man’s button of his jeans and slid them down the man’s hips a little. ‘IF you really want me to stop your going to have to stop me” He looked up at the man and winked before he shook his head and slowly slid the man into his mouth and Sam gasped loudly. “Shit Gabriel no not...here oh fuck.” That was it this was happening and Sam didn’t know why. But all coherent thought left his mind as the man lapped at his hardening member between his legs. Sam’s hands slid into the man’s surprisingly soft hair as the man bobbed up and down on him.

“Gabe...Gabe please” He whispered now begging, his body was tensing up and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. But before he could warn the man he came embarrassingly quick in the man’s mouth. His face went red and he expected the man to lash out at him. But instead the man simply slid his mouth all the way down Sam, and licked him clean. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while...and we’re work on your stamina Sammich.” Gabriel smiled and slid back into the seat beside him. “You still wanna watch the movie.” 

Sam opened his mouth and shook his head and stood up doing his pants back up. “ Incredible.” he muttered to himself and shook his head walking away from the man. Gabriel stood up behind him and followed behind. “Oh I know I’ve been told before.” Sam waited until they were outside of the theater to turn on the man. “Excuse me but is that the only reason why we went to that movie.” 

“Well yeah….I’m not gonna fool around with you at your place...what if your brother walked in I don’t know your situation with your family if they know that your...whatever.” 

Sam’s hands clenched into fists at his side and he took in a breath. “I’ll get myself a ride home...have a good night” He stared at the man and turned walking off. He’d take a cab if he had to but he wasn’t going to spend another moment with Gabriel Shurely. Instead he found himself on a bus which was probably the best bet because Dean wasn’t answering his phone..as usual. What made it more normal was that when Sam got home, the lights were all off and the impala was parked in the driveway...great he probably had someone over. Walking up he unlocked the door and pushed it open and instantly could hear someone moaning. It was surprising because it wasn’t a woman...and from the sounds of it ..it wasn’t Dean either. Looking around he noticed the shoes at the front door were a man’s and Sam licked his lower lip. “Okay...it could be anyone.” 

Walking up the stairs Sam took in a breath and let it out as he stood stark still beside his brother’s door listening for some sort of clue as to who was inside the room with Dean.

\---Dean P.O.V---

When Dean first saw Cas he knew one thing for sure, the man was into anything that moved. One because Sam was too pretty and two because Cas was checking out women while he was sitting in front of his apparent puppy eyed brother. So when Castiel showed up at their doorstep earlier that night calling on Sam he needed to learn more about the man. 

“Nah I think he went to the movies with a friend...I don’t really remember why don’t you come in...you wanna leave a message?”

Cas pushed his thin rimmed glasses up and looked at the man. “Well...no but ...okay don’t give Sam shit but he gave me the password for the wifi but I had to restart my computer and I lost it could you give it to me?” Dean smirked and looked down at the man. “Really? Thats a pretty punishable crime in this family.” Cas moaned. “Come on I’ll do anything just leave him alone okay?”

Dean smirked “Okay..well I’m having issues with my computer so why don’t you take a look at it and I”ll let you go with the wifi password in hand no harm no foul.” 

Cas shrugged “Okay, what’s wrong with your computer?” Dean smiled “It’s painfully slow.” 

It didn’t take Cas long to realize that Dean had a thing for online porn and had a computer filled with maleware. “Okay I’m going to do a cleanse of your computer but it’s going to take a long time.” Dean smiled “So we have time to burn is what your telling me?”

\------

Dean smirked as the man shivered beneath him. “Do you always move this much” Dean whispered as he kissed the inside of Cas’s thigh his hands working lube to warm it up as he moved his mouth from the inside of Cas’s thigh slowly towards his twitching member he looked up at the man. His hair was a mess his clothes were bunched up beside him and Dean was about to prepare him for the best night of his life.

“Just breathe” He smirked and swallowed the man’s twitching member and Cas gasped loudly as Dean pushed a finger into the man slowly thrusting in time with his bobbing head. When Cas stopped moaning beneath him he pushed in a second finger and pulled back moving up Cas’s body he captured the man’s mouth in a kiss. “How do you taste?” He smirked and saw the an’s face go red. Pulling back his fingers he shook his head. “You can’t really be that bashful...maybe I should put you on your knees Cas….”

That’s when Dean heard a loud thud and he grabbed his shirt “Shit..” he pulled up his jeans and and ran out of his room. “Sammy!” he screamed as he heard his brother run down the stairs.

\-------End P.O.V------

Sam’s chest was tight and he started to wheeze anxiety ripping through his being as he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed one of the paper bags his dad left for him and started to breath into it. Ripping apart the cupboards he threw boxes and bags of food onto the ground and grabbed his pills quickly swallowing two.

“Sammy come on!” Dean ran into the kitchen and Sam couldn’t stop himself, he turned quickly and swung his fist hard. Sam cried out when his fist came into contact with Dean’s face which sent his older brother stumbling backwards. “Sammy what the fuck!”

“Don’t you Sammy me!” he pointed at the man before he shoved his paper bag over his mouth breathing into it. The world started to spin so Sam grabbed a seat real quick but couldn’t stop the tears coming down his cheeks. “I only went out with Gabriel because you told me to! Were you planning this the entire time?! I really liked Cas I just didn’t think he liked me that way you...you are an asshole Dean!” Sam looked up at his brother who was looking back at him like he was crazy.

“Sam, you didn’t have a damn ring on the man’s finger besides it’s not like I raped the kid!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I liked him…”

“You liked me Sam?” Castiel pushed his glasses up his nose and Dean sighed. “I’m going to go take a shower.” Castiel stared at Sam who was still having issues breathing and sighed. “I’m going to leave…..” he muttered and Castiel left, with a small piece of paper in his hand. Sam groaned and once he could breathe he put his face down on the table. IT wasn’t to long before he heard his cellphone vibrate.

_I like you too_


	5. Losing him, chasing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a decision on his relationship with Castiel

Sam sighed as he stared out the window of the Impala, Dean was sporting a reasonable sized bruise from the night before and Sam’s hand was sore and stiff. Neither of the men said a word since Castiel left the night before and Sam didn’t know what to say to him. It wasn’t his fault his brother was a whore..and his brother had a point, he didn’t have a ring on Castiel’s finger. But how does that justify his brother just swooping in and ...taking Castiel from him. “Do you like him?” Sam found the words slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He looked over at Dean and saw the man roll his eyes and he shook his head and Dean looked at him. “Actually I think he’s pretty cute but you know I don’t ...do the whole relationship shit.”

Sam’s jaw clenched and he shook his head staring into his lap. “So why did you do it then? I mean how do you know that Cas isn’t like that? HOw do you know that Cas doesn’t like relationships.” Suddenly the car jerked to the side of the road and Sam was being forced to look into Dean’s eyes as his older brother had him by his chin.

“Because if he liked you, and cared he would have said no. You have to remember Sam it takes two to fuck, and if I had felt the man hesitate even a little I would have stopped. I was doing you a favour kid, now he can’t hurt you because now you know what kind of man he is.” Dean let go of Sam’s face and Sam shook his head. “I don’t believe that…” he muttered and Dean sighed. “Fine...believe what you want...but don’t come crying to me when you catch him eating out some chick under the fucking boardwalk or something.” Sam blinked. “You think Cas likes girls?” Dean laughed. “I think me and Cas have more in common than you two do...I think Cas would be a real great wing man.” he winked and Sam shuddered. “Fine...you can have him.”

“Why don’t you just let him decide...it isn’t our decision.” Sam looked over at Dean in shock. Since when did the man give two shits about anyone’s feelings...was there a chance in hell that Dean cared about Cas too but didn’t want to ruin his whore persona to admit it. “Okay Dean...sorry”

They pulled up to the local walmart and Sam slipped out of the car. “I’m gonna get us some food okay...try Dad again.” He closed the door of the Impala and walked towards the large superstore.

\----

Sam looked down at his buggy and sighed, he didn’t have much when it came to money so when the cart was filled with boxed pasta and cans of soup and a carton of milk he sighed. It’d have to do until their dad got back…

“Hey” A gruff voice spoke behind him and Sam turned around to see Castiel standing there, the man’s shoulders were squared and his jaw was set like he was preparing himself to be punched in the face. Sam blinked. “Hey….” he rubbed his shoulder and looked up at him. “Sorry about last night…”

“Nah it’s cool I shouldn’t of banged your brother….I mean we didn’t but…” He looked at Sam’s cart and blinked. “Is that all your getting?” Sam looked down embarassed and shook his head. “Our uh, our dad is gone still so...we don’t have much between us.” Castiel nodded and took Sam’s hand suddenly pulling him and his cart back into the grocery section of the store an filled his cart with breads and meats, things that would get them along for a little over two weeks. “If your dad doesn’t come back and you run out of food ...let me know.”

Sam shook his head ‘Look you don’t have to do this...I’m not even that man I mean Dean was right I don’t own you.” 

Cas sighed. “When I was younger...my mom didn’t have a lot of money and a woman did this for us. Just...ignore for a minute that I fooled around with your brother okay please? It was a mistake I think...I don’t know but I want to help you...let me?” Cas looked up at the man his blue eyes suddenly large and Sam sighed. “Fine...just stop looking at me like that I’m going to cry.” he muttered and Cas smiled “Great come on let’s check out.” 

Cas walked back with Sam to the Impala his hands full of bags and he smiled looking at Dean who looked confused and shocked. “Sam did you ...run with groceries?” He went to start the car but the man quickly shook his head. “No Cas bought them for us…” Dean shook his head. “Woah hey...look you don’t owe me for last night I don’t work like that okay?” Sam sighed. “He….wanted to help just...let him or he’ll puppy eye at you.”

“He’ll what?” He looked at Castiel who was staring at the man with large puppy eyes. Dean stared into the man’s blue eyes and then made a strange face. “Okay okay...just stop with the look.” he got out of the car and walked around popping the trunk of the Impala and locked what looked like a removable panel in place. “What do you do hide dead bodies in there?” Cas laughed and he looked terrified for a moment when Sam and Dean didn’t laugh the same way. “Wait seriously?”

That’s when the brothers laughed in time “No no, “ Sam laughed “It’s just a hidden compartment our dad used to use when he drove the Impala full time. Now it’s just Dean’s sex compartment now.” Cas looked over at Dean who shrugged “He isn’t lying.” Cas blinked and put the bags into the trunk and shook his head. “My mom is still in the store...I’ll see you two later.” 

\---

Sam laid on his stomach in the livingroom with his laptop in front of him. With his father being gone for so long Sam didn’t feel the need to pretend to go out anymore. Instead he simply set up his computer and turned on his favourite role play website and started to go through old posts looking for some sort of inspiration to post. After the past few days of life being so damn exciting he had little thought in his mind for a fake world. He sighed as he re-read one of his favourite posts from Castiel. He couldn’t help the frown on his face when he thought about Castiel and Dean together. Dean was right Castiel could have said no , so why did Cas tell him he liked him too..that was just playing with him.

Pulling up the last post Castiel sent him Sam sat up pulling his laptop into his lap and took in a breath and started to type..

 

__

_Jared picked up the last of the shards of the infinity stone and stared down at the mass of shards of purple and pink rock in his hands. He knew that if he wanted to , he could focus all his life energy and make the stone whole again, it’d restore Misha to his former health and the man would be able to live on...without him. “I’ve caused you so much pain Misha...I’ve dragged you through a sort of hell you don’t deserve. You deserve a life without me a life without pain and suffering..” Jared whispered softly to himself as he started to focus his energy on the shards. As the taller elf felt his life energies bleeding into the shards his mind replayed a series of memories with the man every beautiful thing they did together. But he knew that in the end...this was the best for him, Jared was no good and this world would be better without him._

_“Goodbye Misha..” The man whispered as he collapsed, the purple and pink stone whole in his hands._

Sam pressed the send button and stood up and stretched and turned to go into the kitchen when he felt his cellphone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw that Castiel was calling him. He blinked and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Are you leaving me? Because of what happened to your brother? Sam I don’t want him if it means I lose you” Sam blinked he could hear Cas breathing hard, like he was panicking. “Cas no it’s just a role play I...I thought we were going to move on from this one?” He could hear the man crying. “Hey, hey Cas are you okay?” he just heard the man crying harder and he hung up his phone and looked towards the stairs. “I”m going out Dean.” He yelled up at Dean and walked out of the house in his barefeet and walked over to Castiel’s house. When he saw that his father’s car was gone and his mother’s jeep wasn’t around he walked into the house and up the stairs. “Cas?” He whispered and followed the sound of the man’s coughing and pushed open a door to see Cas curled up on his bed hugging his pillow. “Hey Cas” He moved quickly into the room closing the door behind him and he crawled onto the bed beside him and pulled him close. “Hey I’m not going to leave you...hey it was just a story shhh I’m sorry.” 

Sam ran his hand through Cas’s hair and sighed just laying with him for a while. Once the man stopped crying Sam pulled back and wiped the tears off of Cas’s face. “Why are you crying?” Cas sniffed “I really like you Sam, I care about you a lot...but when I’m with your brother.” Sam sighed, really he didn’t want to hear anymore but he knew that if he blew off Cas the an was just going to turn into a pile of crying beautiful puppy dog and Sam couldn’t handle that. “So what do you want me to do ?” He whispered and kissed the man’s forehead and Cas sighed. “Just ...be my friend….”

“But we can’t role play if your with my brother...not the way we used to..don’t you think that’d be weird..” Cas pulled away from Sam and crossed his legs on the bed and stared at one of his knees. “I don’t know….I don’t think so.”

“It would...I mean we’ve role played some pretty intense stuff I don’t think Dean would really like it if you were...sleeping with him and then doing that with me...I don’t know if I like that…” Sam blinked thinking about it.

“You don’t hate me?” Cas looked over at the man.

“Nah, my brother isn’t a complete whore when your around….which is nice...I think.” Sam stood up. “Look I’m gonna go out so you and Dean can have the house.” Sam walked away from Cas and could hear the man’s voice but didn’t know if he was talking to him or calling Dean...he didn’t want to think about it. His heart pained in his chest, he looked down at his cellphone and texted Gabriel.

_Do you want to go see a movie tonight?_


	6. No matter what happens in our lives, this happens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to start a relationship with Gabriel, but it starts off rough.

Sam took in a breath and he looked around the lobby of the movie theater two tickets stashed in his hand. The last time him and Gabriel went to the movies Gabriel chose the movie and how they watched it...this time Sam was going to have sweet revenge. His chest was tight whenever he thought of it, what if there was a lot of people around them? Sam shook his head his chin length hair getting in his face as he did so. “Damn” He quickly tried to smooth out his hair with his hands and when his hands left his face he saw Gabriel standing in front of him. “You are really quiet…” 

Gabriel smirked and gave the man a quick kiss “Your adorable when your nervous..what did you choose?” he nodded towards Sam’s hand and the man sighed. “It was...supposed to be a surprise. I thought we could see Guardians of the Galaxy, I heard it was a good movie.”

Sam saw Gabriel frown and at first Sam was scared “Do you ...not like those kind of movies?” Gabe shook his head “No” He ran his hand through his hair. “I do, it’s just how are we going to get to be naughty in a theater full of people.” That’s when Sam smirked and Gabe blinked “oh...so this is one of those legit dates huh.” Sam smiled and shrugged “I thought at least one would be nice….you know I’m not all about sex.” Sam lead him towards the snack counter “You hungry?” Gabe gasped in mock shock “Your even going to pay for it?”

Sam laughed “I have a bit of savings my brother doesn’t know of...sure..”

Gabe eyed the man “Okay I have a deal...if I behave during the movie, the date doesn’t end here.” Sam shrugged keeping his face straight. “We’ll see how I feel…” He bought a bucket of popcorn and a drink.

The movie was great and Sam had been disappointed by the large amount of people in the theater. In fact there was a couple on either side of Sam and Gabe so the man couldn’t even playfully tease the man during the movie. Walking out of the theater Sam sighed and shook his head, “Well it was a good movie right?” Sam walked towards the bus stop and felt a hand grab his. He looked back an Gabe was smirking at him. “I brought my car...come on I’ll drive you home at least...or….”

“Home.” Sam smirked and the man sighed. “Fine...real date I’ll bring you home.” Sam followed Gabe to an all black Buick and climbed into the passenger seat. “Is it really so hard for you to have a real relationship.” Sam looked over at Gabe as he started the car. “Not really….I just find them inconvenient.” Sam suddenly went quiet and stared out the window. He had lost all chances with Castiel and now he was stuck with a man who’d prefer casual sex to a real relationship. Sam didn’t want that...not in the slightest. “I think I’ll just get you to drop me off.” 

Gabe blinked “Why because I don’t have a huge boner for relationships?”

Sam shrugged and Gabriel sighed “Look, Sammy-”

“Don’t call me Sammy” Sam looked over at the man and Gabe blinked “Okay there Sammich, calm down okay...I just...I’ve had relationships go south real quick and just being friends with people is easier for me.” Sam nodded and stared out of the window.

The rest of the car ride was awkward and all Gabriel wanted to do was pull over and beg the man to talk to him. So when they got to Sam’s house Gabriel parked the car he quickly grabbed Sam’s hand before he could leave. “Look hey, I don’t want to lose you so quickly okay? So what if I...try to be in a relationship? Would you accept that?” Sam sighed “I don’t want you to do something your not comfortable with.” Gabe smiled and pulled the man across the center console and kissed him. “Then why don’t we do something we’re both comfortable with.” Sam smirked and kissed him again and gasped when suddenly Gabe’s hand was between his legs...and suddenly Sam was pulled backwards in his seat. He pulled back. “Did you just seductively pull my seat back.” Gabe smirked “Like that big boy? You should see all the tricks I can do.” Sam shook his head and pulled Gabe close his hands trailing into his hair. “Why do you have to say stuff like that?” he giggled and went to kiss the man again when there was a tap at the window behind Sam’s head. He turned and there was his father, standing with his arms crossed.

“It’s late enough don’t you think?” Sam’s face went pale and he nodded “Yeah uh, I’m coming” his dad walked away and Sam looked back. “I have to go ...um I’ll message you after I deal with my dad..” Sam went to slip out of the car and Gabe blinked. “Wait...your dad knows doesn’t he..”

Sam sighed and got out of the car and walked into the house. Closing the door behind him he could hear music coming from the second floor which meant that Dean had company. “Dad….you know I’m twenty years old right…..midnight?? Since when do I have a curfew? I haven’t ...ever….. had…”

“Who’s the guy?” His dad looked at him and Sam blinked “Are you serious? Dean brings home everyone and anyone and you don’t question it. I kiss a boy in a car and your suddenly curious.” John blinked. “Dean can take care of himself, Dean doesn’t have panic attacks when I ask him to go out and enjoy himself.”

Sam twitched “Thanks Dad…that’s...that’s amazing.” Sam turned and walked towards the door. “By the way you owe me money…..I had to take out of my savings to pay for food.” John walked after Sam and grabbed his arm. “Are you kidding me? If you bought food that was your choice.” Sam blinked “Dad let go of me…” John looked at him. “Who’s the guy…” Sam laughed “He’s this guy that I met online, we have sex online and guess what dad...I fucking love it because at least he doesn’t pick on my ….problems.” Sam started to wheeze and moved past his father into the kitchen and grabbed his medication and downed two pills and grabbed a paper bag and sat down.

Sam heard the music upstairs turn off and he heard the familiar foot steps of his father walk upstairs. “Fuck” Sam muttered and he started to breathe into his paper bag looking down at the ground. Two minutes later he heard a soft click and looked up to see Gabriel standing there. “Come on Samsquanch...you can stay at my place” Sam shook his head tears streaming down his face. “I can’t…”

“You can...come on” Gabe took his hands and pulled the paper bag from him and put it on the table. “Come on...I’ll take care of you.” he whispered and Sam nodded and he stood up and walked with the man. Walking to the front door he heard a thud and saw Dean at the top of the stairs looking down at him. “Don’t leave Sam.” Sam looked up at him. “I’m not leaving...Dad’s pushing me out.” He whispered and Sam followed after Gabriel out of the house.


	7. Happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to bring Sam home with him, Sam decides that perhaps being with his family just isn't what he needs right now.

Sam yawned as he curled up on the man’s large bed. IT had been three days since he had left his father’s house. Of course Dean texted him constantly, trying to get Sam to come home. But it wasn’t going to happen ...not this time. While Sam had been unsure about Gabriel from the beginning the past few days were an eye opener that maybe this man was the man for him all along.

\--Flashback--

Sam shook as he cried his head in Gabriel’s lap.

“Sammy it’s gonna be okay, you can stay here for as long as you like okay? Stay at Che Gabriel for as long as you like.” Sam looked up at him. “Why are you being so nice to me when I’ve been such a prick to you.”

“I wouldn’t say you’ve been a prick, when was the last time you had two men fight over you?” Sam blinked and Gabe smiled and leaned forward. “So your not used to a little male attention...it’s okay, but what your dad did to you..not so much. Come on let’s just go to bed and we’ll figure it all out in the morning.”

Sam pushed himself up and let his lips brush with Gabriel’s, the kiss was soft and at first Gabriel kept his hands to himself. But when Sam went back for another kiss Gabe smiled and cupped the man’s face with his hand and let his tongue run along Sam’s lower lip. Sam let out a soft gasp as he opened his mouth and that was the green light Gabriel needed. Rolling over the man he laid down beside Sam the best he could and wrapped an arm around the man’s hips pulling him close his other one stayed on his face as he kissed the man again and smiled.

“Are you telling me that….I’ve got you all to myself tonight”

“Where else am I going to go?” Sam whispered an Gabe smirked “Oh kiddo, you don’t have to be quiet here..no disapproving parents.” Gabe kissed Sam’s neck and started to undo the buttons on the man’s shirt his hand slipping across his bare chest his thumb running over a nipple softly before he started to push the shirt off of Sam’s shoulder.

“Gabe I..”

“I know kiddo...don’t worry” He smiled, Gabriel could tell from the man’s kiss that he obviously didn’t have a lot of experience with men. Sure Sam was pretty he probably had his fair share of women..but men? Probably not. Once Sam’s shirt was gone Gabe pulled his over his head quickly and threw it into the small pile that was growing with each piece of clothes. Eventually the boys were down to nothing but boxers. Gabe laid Sam back and started to kiss down his chest.

“Gabe” the man whispered and the man let out a soft laugh in return.

“Gabe please..” Sam whispered as Gabe kissed above his boxer line and looked up at him. “Don’t worry kiddo...I got you..” he could see Sam shift little and smiled “If you want me to stop...just tell me…” 

Gabriel linked his fingers under Sam’s boxers and pulled them down the tall man’s errection popping free as soon as they were down past his hips. “Wow...you really are in porportion aren’t you.” Gabe let out a short laugh and Sam shook his head “You know what I don’t think -”

“Hey...your beautiful….I’ve seen bigger but your the biggest I’ve seen naturally...it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He could see Sam’s face get red and he smiled “Just lay back..” he pushed Sam back so that he was resting against a large pile of pillows so that the man could still watch him. Licking his lower lip Gabe lowered his head over the man and took as much of him into his mouth and started to bob up and down. Sam let out a gasp and his hands instantly tangled themselves into his hair.

“Gabe...shit” He whispered and the man only chuckled sending vibrations into all the right places and Sam’s back arched a little and he shook his head letting go of Gabe’s hair they grabbed the bars above Gabe’s bed.

Once the man was good and coated Gabe pulled back and let his thumb drag slowly along the tip of the man pulling a moan from the man he could feel precum on his thumb and smiled. Grabbing a bottle of lube from his bed side table he poured some in his hand and rubbed them together. “Sam how far have you ever gone with a guy..” Sam blinked and before he could speak he felt the man push a finger into him and he let out a loud moan and Gabe smiled “Good your not completely new at this..” He whispered and leaned down and licked up the length of Sam’s shaft before he crawled up the man and kissed his lips his finger still thrusting slowly in and out of the man. When Gabe felt Sam suck his tongue into his mouth Gabe added a second finger and felt Sam moan in his mouth.

Pulling back from the kiss Gabe moaned “Oh don’t do that Sammich...I might have to stop and make you take care of me for a while.”

Sam looked over at the man and reached down and pulled his hand away from him and bit his lower lip and Gabriel shook his head “Stop...maybe next time” He leaned into Sam and kissed his neck his fingers slowly pushing back into the man who whimpered. Gabriel kept his pace slow for the man, opening him up in preparation for what was going to come next.

Sam gasped his eyes opening as he looked up at Gabriel who was flush against his boy and he lowered his face next to the man’s ear and nipped at his ear lobe until Sam pushed up his hips. “Your so tight you know that” he smirked when he heard Sam laugh a little and that’s when he started to thrust.

Sam’s head lopped backwards as the man thrust into him. His moaning getting louder over time until he had to bite down on a blanket to quiet himself. He felt his legs twitch around Gabriel’s hips and that beautiful familiar building started to over come him.

“Gabe you have to stop or I’m going to come” Gabe smirked and ran his hand down the boys chest and grabbed his throbbing member and started to stroke it. “That’s the point, I want to see you shake.” Gabe twirled his thumb over Sam’s tip and he had to grab the head board above his head. “Gabe please…” Gabe smirked and pulled back. “kay…” Sam gasped and looked at him as the man sat on his knees a foot away from the man. 

“No….no you can’t do that.”

Gabriel smirked “Then don’t ask me to.” He grabbed the man’s hand and turned the man over and grabbed his hips pulling him up to him.

 

\---End Flashback--

“Hey Sam, I’m going to the mall are you coming?”

Sam looked up to see Gabe standing there, a small smile spread over his lips. “Yeah I’m coming.” He slid off the bed and went to grab his jacket when the man blinked. “OH hey you gonna post any time soon?” Sam laughed “You still wanna role play even though we’re basically living together.”

Gabe shrugged “It’s hot as fuck...and it gives me ideas for when we are in bed. Now come on I want to be back at a decent time tonight.” Sam pulled on his jacket and raised his eyebrow. “Why’s that?” Gabe smirked and lead the man out of the house. “Oh you’ll see…” Gabe turned to go to his car and saw Dean standing there.

“I’ll….I forgot my keys…” he stared at his keys and walked back into the house. 

Sam put his hands in his pockets and looked over at Dean. “What are you doing here…”

Dean looked at his brother. “I moved out of Dad’s...I told him about me and Cas and he freaked. Sam ….look just come live with me okay? Come on you don’t have to do this.” Sam shifted and looked back at the house. “Look, I’ll come and grab my stuff from Dad’s but...I think I’m going to stay here for a while Dean...I just need to be by myself for a while.” Dean nodded and looked back at the Impala. “Okay ….just ...come and stash your stuff at my place if you want to. I got a three bedroom apartment so you...can stay wherever.” 

Sam nodded and watched his brother walk away. “Hey Dean?” Dean turned “Yeah?” Sam walked up to his brother and pulled him in and hugged him tight. “Thank you...I love you okay?”

Dean blinked “Yeah Sammy...I love you too”

“You know I hate it when you call me Sammy”

“Bitch”

“Jerk”


End file.
